


dress to impress|穿衣打扮

by rryiyu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Half-assed Crossdressing, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自行选择:这发生在一次大学聚会或者在13/14 赛季中。不过这不要紧因为它是个PWP——所以总之随你怎么想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress to impress|穿衣打扮

**Author's Note:**

一场醉醺醺的马里奥赛车大战正在进行而且Jonny在那该死的开头落后于Saad、Dimcs和Bicks。操蛋的人生。

“Joooonnnnyyyy. Jonny, Jonny, Jonny！”的嚎叫从一个快速逼近的家伙口中发出，那可能是——应该是——喝醉的Kaner。

他不需要转过去就能辨认出Kaner特征鲜明的兴奋喊叫。除此之外Jonny还是对于Kaner浪费了一整天做些鬼知道是什么的事情而留下他一个人陷于帮助Sharpy和Abby整理这个地方的窘境中感到不爽。于是他无视了Kaner的嚎叫，并且专注地盯着电视，上面Baby Peach和Wario正在擦着甲板。他本应上去追赶赢家，不过看起来那将会是Duncs。

“Jonny，你这傻逼。”Kaner一边唧唧歪歪一边扑向Jonny。然后呢，“你他妈的别无视我行不？”

Kaner，Jonny快速地眨了眨眼，这家伙露出了就Jonny而言，比他曾经在公众场合露出的多得多的大腿。而且他正表现得就好像这没什么大不了一样地侧坐在Jonny的膝盖上。穿、着、一、条、短、裙。

什么。 

“你穿的是什么鬼东西？”Jonny问道，依旧太过困惑和震惊，以至于只能盯着那条红蓝相间的格子短裙，那裙摆根本遮不住多少Kaner白皙的大腿。

俯身拿起几近Jonny被遗忘的啤酒，Kaner喝了一大口，然后爽朗地笑着。“我该死的万圣节装扮，混球。你喜欢吗？”他稍微扭了扭，肩膀歪向一边，给了他一个飞吻，“全部没花我钱。”

其他人终于注意到了Kaner，于是Sharpy坐在Abby旁边的沙发扶手上发出狼嚎。Sadder扫了一眼然后在笑得瘫下去之前因惊讶而多看一眼。别的所有人都在发笑，咋呼着，或者无视了Kaner，所以大体上，这就是和兄弟们一起的一个普通夜晚。

“是啊，我就知道你们喜欢它！”Kaner朝着他们叫嚷道，接着便倒进Jonny怀里，草草看了他一眼。“这是什么玩意儿，Jonny？这真是史上最糟糕的打扮。”他把Jonny头上的恶魔角摘下来带到自己头上，发箍箍住了他额前卷曲的刘海。

Jonny穿着牛仔裤和一件红色的V领T恤。说实话，他是有点忘记万圣节派对这档子事，直到昨天Abby给他发了一大堆短信要求他去帮忙处理食物和吵吵闹闹的人。显然，作为这支队伍的队长这件事在Abby看来，莫名其妙地变成了Jonny有责任来帮忙办那即使不是在他家搞的派对。他到Target去逛了一趟，随便买了他看见的第一样东西，一边想着，反正也不是真的有所谓。总之没人真的去不遗余力地计划他们的万圣节装束。整个派对不过只是一个用来发泄和一起喝醉的借口。

“去你的。你做的一切也就是去偷袭了你姐妹的衣橱或者什么狗屁地方。你甚至没有装假的气球胸或者别的什么。你当一个女孩儿真是烂透了。”

他对着Kaner穿着的白衬衣扬起了一边眉毛。对方衬衫最上面的三个扣子解开了，下面只有两个是扣上的，那是为了凸显出他平坦、隐约显出肌肉线条的小腹。他看起来是试图扮成Brittney Spears《宝贝再来一次》录像里面的造型，而且做得实在是太过糟糕了。就除了他没有穿高跟鞋或者随便什么鬼东西而是穿了一双乔丹鞋以外。

“总比买个傻兮兮的恶魔角再有创意一点吧。”Kaner吐吐舌头，“你今天特别该死地暴躁。”

Jonny受够了。他推搡着Kaner直到对方从他的膝盖上跌落。“我真想知道为什么。”他翻了个白眼，“你可是离开了我，哥们。”

Kaner双手交叉着抱胸，俯视着他，看起来极其不可理喻：“那就操他妈的克服它，Tazer。我现在就在这儿呢。所以振作起来。”

Jonny几乎没看他一眼，他选择了直直地看着电视：已经是最后一回合了，而且Duncs绝对要赢了。

Sharpy趴下来以便于能够直接和他们对话，无视了自己突然碰到Abby的酒时，后者在他肚子上的一戳。“给他来一个大腿舞，Kaner。那肯定能让他振作的！”

Jonny已经在摇着头表示不要了，并且他尽力站起来远离火线，但Kaner邪恶地笑着，一边把他推了回去。

“不，天哪，别这样Kaner。你太他妈让我尴尬了。”他试着去推开对方，却因为自己被Shawzy试图用喉底发出的低音曲子逗得有点发笑，而显得敷衍了事。

Kaner把他推下去，背对着他，双手撑在Jonny的膝盖上。他先越过自己肩膀给对方抛了个媚眼，再上下摇摆，然后向后倒进了Jonny的私人空间。Jonny想要为Kaner感到不好意思，但这实在是太过不可理喻和愚蠢了。他大笑着，尽管今晚的大部分时间里自己都处于一种糟糕的心情之中。他拍了下Kaner的屁股并为此得到了一声尖锐的“噢——”。

“操。好吧，向钢管舞娘们致以最崇高的敬意，因为这档子事实在是难做。”Kane倒回Jonny的腿上，气喘吁吁，随即又开始咯咯轻笑起来。“难（Hard）啊。”他抵着Jonny的鼠蹊部扭动着臀部，先快后慢地做了几秒。

Jonny脸红了，于是他夹紧了Kaner的臀部去试着阻止他。“别闹了。”他喘息着，因为他现在是那个使自己尴尬的了——由于Kaner的瞎胡闹而犯了大错。

Kaner能够感觉到那玩意压进了他的臀缝里，虽然他确实停止了移动，但并没有挪开自己。与此相反，他向后靠去，让自己的头倒在了Jonny肩上。大家根本没注意到他们，因为Duncs刚刚痛殴了一顿Bicks。

“随便吧，哥们。”Kaner深呼吸，再次双手交叉抱胸。在Bicks因为又输了而发火，差点把wii手柄扔到Jonny身上之前，Jonny的手指弯曲着贴合在他的腰上。

Jonny试着蜷坐在椅子里这样Kaner的重量就不会妨碍到他的驾驶能力，不过由于Kaner拒绝移动，所以那该死地没用。而且Duncs没给Jonny时间去坐好，因为他已经选好了他的游戏人物和摩托，并朝着Jonny大叫来让他“快点开始吧，哥们。”

“这儿。”Kaner拉过Jonny的双臂，让它们环在自己的腰间，这样Jonny就能舒服地握着手柄，虽然多亏了Kaner紧贴着他的胸膛他还是他妈的什么都看不见，所以只能凭着记忆去玩。

“如果你能挪开的话这会变得非常容易。”Jonny指出，一边在屏幕上选择了Baby Mario和一辆绿色的轻型摩托。

“是吗？你确定？”Kaner把他的臀部下压，稍稍弓起他的背部以对Jonny的半勃起处施加更多的压力。

在他听见电视里游戏开始前，Jonny呻吟着把他的前额埋进Kaner的肩窝。“混蛋。”他不情愿地挪了挪身体，不过觉得那很舒服。

Baby Mario片刻间就跑得没影了。

Kaner在第一回合剩下时间的安分，让Jonny到第二回合的时候到达了位于Duncs之后的第二名位置，那还是糟糕的，不过这已经是一场势均力敌的比赛了。不管怎么样，Jonny成功地在游戏上倾注了足够的注意力，让它变得不再那么糟糕了。在第二回合的时候，Kaner喝完了Jonny的啤酒，头一直向后仰起以喝到残留的啤酒沫。他修长的脖颈那么近地呈现在Jonny的眼前，那吞咽的动作，使Jonny分心，差点又输了。Jonny输了第三回合，因为Kaner变得焦躁，开始试着让Shawzy给他另外一瓶啤酒，他踢出双腿，伸手去拍对方，所有这些都进入了Jonny的视线中，还意外地——或许不是，谁知道呢——磨蹭着Jonny的阴茎。

“完败你了，混蛋！”当Jonny变成第三名落后于Duncs和电脑操控的Donkey Kong时，Duncs呼喊着，拳头挥向空中。

Jonny受够了。他的今晚在开始前就玩完了，而且他还挫败得像坨屎一样。他一边说着什么希望Saader有更好的运气的话，一边为了该死地走出这儿把始料未及的Kaner掀翻在地上。Sharpy和Abby在他快速地走出客厅的时候对他发出嘘声，但是他没在意。他穿过厨房的喧闹，上楼进了一间空着的卧室休息一下。

“搞什么啊，哥们？”当然Kaner是跟着他的，恶魔角在他头上向后倾斜，几乎要掉下去了。他在身后关上门，对着坐在床沿上的Jonny皱眉，“你的心情真是糟糕。这是他妈的万圣节，我们有了这个晚上来休息，而且我们本就该找点乐子的。”

Jonny用手捂着脸，深呼吸了一下，试图让他肌肉里的紧张消失。“操，我知道。就给我一分钟吧，基督啊。”

Kaner走上前去，停在他面前，推推他的前额。“呃，不。怎么了，伙计？你对那个大腿舞的玩意感觉不爽了？”

Kaner的眼神很警觉，Jonny不知道他的回答该是什么。不知道他是该表示不在乎，还是告诉对方，不应该是他的兄弟让他硬了，还让他一直那样。他们互相凝视了一会，都没有认输，直到Kaner叹息着弄乱了Jonny的头发，Jonny靠向这种接触。

“我他妈的不在意，兄弟。”Kaner提出，尽管那仍然没对让Jonny作出决定有什么帮助。不管怎么样那还是让他觉得好些了。但是接着Kaner的声音颤抖起来，他承认：“它确实挺酷的。我也不知道我能做那个。”

“是的，呃……”这样的句子是Jonny唯一能说出的，他闭上眼，专注于Kaner的手指在他的短发中穿梭时缓慢的拉扯感。

静谧蔓延开来，Kaner一直在安抚着Jonny，他们的呼吸同步了。

“所以我们和好了？”Kaner问道，托起Jonny的下巴让他向上看。他的头歪着，若有所思不过诚挚地看着Jonny。“别变得奇怪了。”

“我能吸你吗？”当这些词从他的嘴里蹦出来的时候，Jonny被吓到了，他脸红了，而Kaner的双眼瞪大了。“嗯……”他挣脱Kaner的手，看着别的什么，而不去看他面前站着的那个男人。

“行？我的意思是，你想做吗？”Kaner听起来有些气息不稳和震惊；当Jonny偶然看向他的时候，他咬着自己的嘴唇并盯着Jonny的嘴。

Jonny开始跪下去，Kaner后退了足够多来给他一些空间。Jonny清了清嗓子，注意到Kaner穿着的那双傻兮兮的乔丹鞋，就是那双他买了六双不同颜色的，而这双是蓝色的，以搭配他的短裙。

“嘿……”Kaner的手指再次穿行在Jonny的发间，诱哄着他。

“好，等等。”Jonny在吐出一口气前轻咬牙关，手抚上Kaner裸露着的大腿外侧。

他的头脑因为计划的突然改变而有些晕眩——对于他和Kaner友情的轴心倾斜到提议并且接受口交是显然对他们两个人都好的方式。Jonny虽然没期望过这个，理智上来讲，他也没有对这种速度的加快感到惊讶。从一开始他们就总是喜欢身体接触，而且在彼此之间总有一种挑逗的暗流涌动。

Kaner大声呼吸着，Jonny猜想他是否在楼下也已经有些勃起了，因为当他把手伸进短裙里握住对方的时候，Kaner已经在他那条黑色三角裤里完全硬了。Jonny舔舔嘴唇，拉下了那条内裤，同时把短裙掀起来，把它贴在Kaner颤抖着的小腹上。他抬头看向有些目瞪口呆地俯视着他的Kaner。

他在遵守诺言，向前俯身去舔舐Kaner的阴茎前迟疑了一刻，接着用空余的手握住根部，然后引导它进入自己的嘴。Jonny做过这个几次而且总是喜欢去炫耀，他享受着当自己一直把它吞下去碰到自己的拳头时，Kaner尖锐的吸气声。

“该死的，Jonny”Kaner呼出一口气。手指在他的后颈紧握着，却并不推近或者拉开他。当Jonny的舌头从底部滑上去，吮吸得足够用力以至于双颊凹陷时，他呻吟出声。“哦，该死，你真擅长这个。”

Jonny闭上双眼，把他的手向下移动来用他的拇指抚慰根部，向下吞咽着，直到他把Kaner完全用他的唇舌喉咙包裹住。Kaner再次大声呻吟起来，Jonny让它全部离开自己的嘴，凝视着。

“他妈的闭嘴。”他的声音听起来已经有些沙哑。在低下头继续舔舐对方前，他伸出一只手捂住了Kaner的嘴巴。

Kaner呜咽出声，他的臀部移动着，手指紧紧扣住Jonny的后颈，迫使Jonny把他的手从Kaner的阴茎上挪开，改成推着Kaner的骨盆来固定他，不让自己窒息得太厉害。

那感觉很好，能够对Kaner产生这种影响，把呻吟从Kaner体内吸出来，并使之减轻成模糊不清的混乱声响。Jonny加快了速度，每次都把他吞到最深。Kaner仍旧在他的手后面发出模糊的声音，手伸出去紧握住Jonny的腕子，像是他急切地想以任何方式来触碰对方，他带着更深地操进Jonny的嘴巴和喉咙的需求，推挤着他腰上的那只手。

Jonny已经弄湿了他的短裤，无意识地摆动着臀部，像是不自觉地想要寻找什么来减轻他的阴茎在牛仔裤里面挤压着形成的压力。Kaner把Jonny的手推下去，指甲陷入他手腕上柔软的肌肤，他呜咽出声。

“操你，”Kaner呻吟着吐出这个词，“别这么操蛋地善于做这个，我就不会大声了。哦，该死。该死。该死。操你，Jonny。”

他抬头去看Kaner那头向后仰，双眼紧闭且沉浸在欢愉之中、不顾一切的样子。他放下Jonny的手，一边向下看一边用双手固定Jonny的脑袋，使他的臀部保持不动，他的拇指摩挲着Jonny的太阳穴。

“Jonny，哦该死。哥们，我不……”当Jonny退后吮吸他的龟头，在靠回去之前用舌头在他的缝隙处来回舔舐了几下时，他的嗓音化成了一声呜咽。

Kaner的手指在Jonny头颅后面收紧，紧得几乎能够让他感到疼痛 ，并且这就差不多是他在Kaner呻吟着，半含着歉意射在Jonny的喉咙里，让他感受那火热又苦涩的滋味之前所能得到的全部警告。

Jonny吞咽了几下，成功地不让任何一点溢出，同时蹲坐回去来喘口气。Kaner差一点就倒在了Jonny面前的地板上，他眨着眼，一边艰难地喘息着。

“操。”Kaner摇摇头，一只手揉搓着自己的脸颊。他接着对Jonny露齿而笑，酒窝在他的脸颊上荡漾开来。他朝下看向Jonny的膝盖，“嘿，你想要我来吗？”

Jonny挪开了一点，拉开了他牛仔裤的拉链，把它和他的拳击短裤下拉到足够让他的阴茎被释放出来，套弄了它几下，一心一意地凝视着Kaner。他衣冠不整，衬衫也起皱了，短裤还在他的大腿上缠成一团，而且短裙皱巴巴地扭结着。Jonny咬着自己肿胀的下唇，呻吟着达到了高潮，就看着他对Kaner做的一切。

Kaner扬起眉毛，不过他还是躺回去靠着自己的手，放松下来看着Jonny给自己纾解。他的双眼捕捉着Jonny的每一个动作，但另一方面Kaner看起来已经完全地放松和满足了。

这结束得几乎是太快了，但是Kaner没有对他聒噪而Jonny自己也完全不觉得抱歉。他在床裙上擦干净自己的手，希望自己等会会记得向Abby道歉。他把自己放回去，拉上了他的裤子，Kaner靠着床尾坐下。

Kaner的笑容变成了有掠夺性的：“所以，每当你要再做这个的时候，我很乐意。因为管他妈的。”

Jonny大声笑出来，压力也从突然的消失中慢慢回流。他听起来有些过于亢奋不过还行：“随便怎么样，Kaner。”他的脸感觉火辣辣的。

“不，兄弟。人们对我的嘴唧唧歪歪而且整段时间里你都在抵制它。这他妈的不酷。”Kaner看了他一眼，接着往前靠并在一个纯洁的吻里把他的唇印在Jonny的唇上，然后在它有机会深入之前推开对方。Jonny笑了起来。“很高兴看见你不再处于糟糕的情绪里了。”

“闭上你操蛋的嘴。”Jonny爬起来，帮助Kaner起身。“来吧，我需要一瓶啤酒。某个混球之前决定没有警告就把他的弹药射进我的喉咙里。”他把Kaner推向门口，对方正试着把自己的内裤拉回去。

“嘿，吐痰的人是懦夫（spitters are quitters，意为做不完事情的人是失败者），Tazer，”Kaner把他推回去，然后把他的短裙弄平整以遮住他的臀部，再次正确地坐了下去。

Jonny跟着他回到了楼下，走进了厨房，那儿似乎没人发现他们之前离开了，或者是他或许和Kaner更加陷入了爱河那么一点点。


End file.
